


From Angel to Hell

by Birdfeather



Series: Rynn & Jay OCs [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Heaven & Hell, Own Creation, Satan - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfeather/pseuds/Birdfeather
Summary: I was tired of it. I mean, I was used to it, but by now I'm just tired of it. The constant whispering after I exit a room; the questioning looks after I give a statement; the reassured demeanor when my mother speaks after I do. The crown says I'm the queen. Tradition says I'm the queen. The subjects say I'm an outcast.





	From Angel to Hell

_"... your new queen, Queen Rynn of the Angels!"_

In my dreams the applause was deafening. My mother had ruled for over 15,000 years, and the people were ready for change. Not that my mother was a bad ruler; everyone loved her. Sometimes change is the only was we realize a system was wrong in the first place. Seeing me in the crown worn by the queen of angels since our conception sparked something in them, and they were excited for what would come next.

In reality, however, the applause was only polite. My twin sister looked at me worriedly as our fears were becoming reality. The angels didn't like change, and they certainly didn't want change in the form of an angel with black wings and gold eyes. I had known in the back of my mind that they wouldn't accept me. They preferred my white winged, blue-eyed sister, who not only matched their physical appearance of an angel but projected the perfect personality. Either way, I stood up straight and smiled brightly, attempting to make some light of the situation. No one smiled at me or shook my hand as I walked down the aisle. Caretakers gently moved the children away from me. Even other angels I had known for years gave me questioning looks or turned away completely. My ears, fined tuned as they were, then picked up the whispering, and my self-confidence took a blow, not that there was much to hit. _There's no way she's an angel...Has to be Satan's child...Who knew Satan would send a spy into heaven?...What's next? A ghoul as a queen?_ I kept walking, attempting to focus on my feet instead, but it was slowly becoming impossible.

 

*****

 

"Rynn, I'm so sorry." My sister hugged me as I cried into her shoulder. I had immediately retreated into my chambers following the ceremony. It was either that I look like a coward and cry in here, or I lash out at one of my subjects during a meeting.

"I should've known." I sat up and wiped my tears. "I should've abdicated."

Ardonya's eyes grew wide. "And have me be queen?"

"Look at you. You don't even have to rule well. They'll accept you no matter what," I said shakily. "And besides, mom would obviously rather had you up there than me."

"Rynn, mother has poured countless hours on you to make sure you were fit for this role. She left me behind because you were going be the next ruler. I knew it was never going to be me," said Ardonya bitterly.

"But it should be. You have the natural charisma, the looks, the eloquence it takes to be a good queen."

"And instead I'm stuck on the sidelines doing nothing." We both sat in silence, mulling over what the other said.

"But if-"

"I know!" Her eyes were suddenly bright and her smile wide. "If the angels don't think you can be queen, why don't you prove it to them?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that they don't think I can be queen, they just think I'm Satan's spawn or something."

"What about that thing going on in the North?"

"By the forest elves?"

"Yes! Didn't they say that there was a dark force coalescing or whatever?" There was no stopping Ardonya when she believed she had a brilliant idea. "What if you could stop it? They'd have to welcome you back as a hero! A savior of the angels!"

I actually laughed. She folded her arms and looked sour at me, and I instantly regretted it. "Look, Ardy, as great as that sounds, there's no way I could take on whatever's over there."

"Oh really?" She took on her smartass tone which I really hated sometimes. It usually meant she was going to make the deciding point in an argument. "I'm sorry, who finished top if the class at Valdale Academy?"

"You did."

Now she was rolling her eyes. "If there wasn't that mix up at the end, it was you, Rynn. You not only finished top of the class, but they were beginning to consider you as best of the millennium."

"I'm not that good," I mumbled, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"Just think: if the two who finished top of their class at the best magic academy in the world believed they could do something, I'm damn sure they could." She lifted my chin to make me look at her. "And hey, there's no way I'd let you go alone."

I smiled, appreciating the effort she put in to cheering me up. "Thanks, Ardy. Come on, we should go." I stood up to leave, but she caught my arm.

"Wait, shouldn't we discuss what we're going to say to them?" she said as she turned me back to her. She looked genuinely concerned.

 "What do you mean?"

"About the mission? What are we going to say when you announce the mission?"

I was dumbstruck. "Wait, you were serious? I thought you were just trying to cheer me up."

She stood so were eye to eye, and for some reason she didn't look happy. "Of course I was serious! I wouldn't suggest something of that magnitude on a whim! We're talking about saving all creatures, Rynn, not just the angels. There's no way they could just turn their backs on that."

I shifted uncomfortably as Ardonya stared me down, reminding me a bit of our mother. She had a point: a successful mission of this importance would be irrefutable evidence that I was fit not only to be queen, but to be a protector of all creatures. "Fine, we'll do it." She smiled brightly as we shook hands and began to devise our plan.

 

 

My mother was furious, the people were taken aback, and my father was his usual nonchalant self.  Needless to say, the general community thought that we were foolhardy youths with something to prove. And something to prove we had indeed. Ardonya's boyfriend-not-boyfriend was coming with us as I could only imagine the pining looks she'd have on our journey without him. We decided that there was no time to waste, and we would prepare tonight and set out first thing tomorrow morning. It was obvious that this was going to be dangerous, but if they were willing to walk into the fire with me, then I would never refuse their companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I'm already working on the second one, which promises to be much longer. If you have any critique, good or bad, please comment and let me know! I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing and I'd love any feedback I can get.


End file.
